Alucards?
by InkDeath
Summary: Alucard von Mosquiton OVA ALL on youtube, watch it if you haven't! meets Alucard from Hellsing. Am I the first one to do this? They meet, now think about it, it's perfect! The original Alucard meets the spawn of hell..Alucard of Hellsing!CrossPairings


"Alucard!" Alucard grumbled.

"Yes, my master?"

Integra angrily tapped her finger on her desk, "Since when have you traveled to Japan?"

"I…have never been to Japan."

"Hm, really? Then what's this?" Integra threw an old tattered journal onto her desk. "Check the journal entry I marked."

Alucard, his red eyes going over the journal curiously, opened it, and then he sighed angrily. "I can't read Japanese!"

Intagra caught the journal as it was tossed to her, removed her cigar from her mouth, opened the journal, leaned back, and read.

" 'Alucard, when will he come home. I wait for him every night, every day, wishing he would come sooner. I'm already thirty years old, but now I don't care anymore about how old I get, as long as I can see him again … ' " Integra glared sharply as Alucard yawned.

Then he glared at the journal, "What? I have no idea what this person is talking about."

"This woman, Inaho Hitomobore, writes in both German, English, and Japanese in here, whatever suits her fancy, I suppose. But she talks endlessly, Alucard, about a vampire, named ALUCARD."

"I never met an Inaho Hitmerwhatchasaid!" Alucard put his glasses up on his head, "I don't know what she's blabbering on about…"

"Silence!" Integra slammed the journal down on the desk. "I ordered this clock," She gestured towards the new clock hanging on the wall, ticking away smoothly, "And in the box was this journal, now tell me now why you are in it!"

* * *

"Boss,"

Alucars sighed as he looked around at Yuki, "Yes?" His eyes were sad.

"Well, we looked everywhere, but we can't find it. We're sorry."

Honoo and Yuki stood next to each other and bowed their heads. The girl with her greenish hair and Japanese style dress looked ready to cry. The Indian boy next to her looked ready to hit something. Alucard, Alucard von Mosquiton, nodded slowly. "You did what you could."

Would he ever find that journal?

Later that day as Yuki brought in the mail she tore open a letter addressed to them from London. She suddenly remembered something. The journal, Inaho's journal…

Alucard then grabbed the letter before she could read it. "Hey!"

His eyes wide, Alucard read the letter, then he gasped and yelled for Honoo. "You two packed that 1930's remake to Hellsing masion? Right?"

"Yes, Yes, we're sorry!"

"Sir Hellsing wants me to come to London…with this…" He pulled out an airline ticket, "To question me about a journal she found in the box. She says it's of the highest importance I come, and I will be compensated, yadada…the point IS…!" He rubbed his brow. "It's Hellsing…and you know what they do. If I don't go they might get suspicious."

Yuki and Honoo blanked at each other, "What do we do?"

"We can't do much except for go." Alucard sighed and flopped down into the nearest chair. "Why, Yuki, why…?"

* * *

Integra blushed as she slowly closed the journal, pretended she had not just been affected by what she had just read. She didn't want to know how Inaho and Alucard reunited on her thirty-first birthday, she didn't want any details, but what she did want now was a bullet or two in Alucard's groin.

"Something troubling you, my master?" Alucard came out from the shadows of her room, his red duster cloak brushing along just above the floor. His menacing red eyes glinted as he watched his master tap the journal she refused to stop reading.

"Yes, something is."

"I will be of any service to you, my master, if I can make the trouble go away, I will."

"You can." Integra leaned back against her chair. "Keep it in your pants next time, no good creating spawn in Japan."

Alucard blew air from his nose and put to fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You still reading that stupid thing? I'm telling you, I've never been to Japan…"

"Silence. We'll see. The seller of the clock is on his way here."

"Here?"

"Yes, and I am going to find out about this journal from him. He might be a descendant of Inaho…or even you." She tapped the book cover. "Never knew you were so…acrobatic, Alucard."

His face turned crimson as he glared at the journal, his fist clenched, "It wasn't me!" Then he softened a little, "But if you want to find out…"

A bullet blasted through his pants.

"Ahhhhh!" He crumpled onto the ground, holding himself, or what was left of himself.

"You won't be doing anything like that anytime soon, Alucard."

* * *

"Oh, my." Alucard looked through his dark glasses as the wind played with his shoulder length blue hair. He groaned as the sun beat down on his head. "And I won't have a coffin to sleep in…" He whined to himself as he stepped through the gates that automatically opened. There stood an elderly butler. He examined the miserable Mosquiton and his eyes took on an odd look.

"You look tired, Mr. Mosquiton Hitomobore."

"Jetleg…" Alucard let the butler lead him into the tall mansion.

* * *

Alucard melted through the wall and peaked at the visitor that had sent him so much grief. Seras appeared behind him. "Hey master…"

"Shh." Alucard smelled the air. Something wasn't right about this Mosquiton. He smelled odd…like a vampire, but only a little, not enough to even be a half-breed. "He smells like vampire."

Seras watched as the man acedently bumbed into Walter when the butler stopped suddenly, "I'm so sorry!" She giggled, "He looks sweet."

Alucard grabbed Seras's hair and tugged it around softly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

* * *

Alucard Von tried sleeping under the bed after shutting out all the light from the room. Sleep did not find him though. Alucard groaned again as he crawled out from under the bed. He was allowed a day of rest and recovery from travel until Sir Hellsing wanted to see him. Yuki sat on the table she had frozen solid. She was in her adult form.

"I'm going to find a bathroom…"

Yuki nodded, licking a piece of ice. "See if you can find me a bear…"

"No, Yuki."

"Aw…"

Alucard took a few turns around the long halls before he got lost. "No…I can't find a bathroom…and now I'm lost!"

He heard a giggle around a corner. He turned and looked around the corner and saw a young woman in a yellow suit. She had short blonde hair, a pair of blue eyes, and a very sweet smile. "Are you lost?"

"Yes." Alucard admitted.

"Bathroom?"

"Yes."

* * *

Alucard slowly pushed his head through the wall to the strangers room, his red tinted glasses on his nose as he was met with comfortable darkness. He looked around and caught sight of a Japanese beauty sitting on the table, licking something. He froze when he saw the table. It was covered in ice.

The woman looked around. She gasped when she saw Alucard come out of the room's shadow. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Alucard removed his hat and bowed, "Excuse me, but is this Mosquiton Hitomobore's room? And who are you?" He stared at her through his red tinted glasses. He couldn't help it.

The woman looked around her wildly, then she suddenly disappeared into a puff of snow.

Alucard stared where she had just been. He turned around with his gun out when he heard a sound and saw a small Indian boy with his eyes wide as he looked down the barrel of the gun. Did Mosquiton bring his wife and child with him? Or children. Alucard hoped children, because that would make the strange ice woman…available.

"Alucard!" He heard his master's voice in his head.

He snarled dangerously at the boy as he fell through the wall and disappeared.

* * *

"Master!" "Boss!"

"What, what, what?" Alucard grumbled tiredly as he came into the room.

"There was a man in here!"

"Eh?"

"A man, with a gun, and glasses, and a hat, and fangs!" His familiars in their child forms danced around wildly.

"Calm down! Now, tell me, who was this man?"

"We don't know!"

"He's a vampire, master!"

"Such darkness came off of him…" Yuki sounded faint as she said this.

"He aimed a gun at my head!" Honoo's fist burst into flames.

"He was polite to me, though."

Alucard raised his hands for the little minions to be quiet. "I'm leaving again, and you two with me, hidden."

"Why?"

Alucard raised a note in his hand. "A nice young girl asked me to come to the library. I don't get why they would have a library in the basement though. Oh well, at least it will be dark."

"You're lost, aren't you?" Yuki said as Alucard was passing several dark scary doors.

"No!" He put a hand on the largest of them, "Ha, this is it."

"Why are you accepting her invitation, anyway?" Honoo asked, his arms crossed.

Yuki smiled, "Master likes ladies, always likes ladies. He's finally moving on."

Alucard glared at Yuki for a moment, "Just a nice chat." Alucard frowned and his eyes took on a sad look as he thought of Inaho… He pushed on the door. He froze at what he saw inside. A long dark staircase. It looked suspicious, but Alucard needed the dark and some sleep, now that he even doubted it was a library he was headed to, he still strolled down the steps.

He came into a dark room with a single chair, almost like a ling dark throne, and behind it, a coffin. Alucard brightened and rushed over to it. "Thank the heavens!" He rested his head on the coffin for a moment, "I can get some sleep today!"

"Why would they have a coffin down here?" Yuki wondered.

"I'll do my best not to disturb any remains, just a nap…" Alucard pushed back the top of the coffin and saw it was padded interior. But no body. He jumped in and shut it after him, already falling into a much needed slumber.

Yuki jumped onto the top gracefully. "The Bird of Hermes id my name…eating my wings to make me tame…" She read the inscription. I wonder what that means. She lay back, suddenly in her adult form. Honoo vanished in a gulp of fire. The basement room was cold, damp, but best of all cold. Yuki smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Master, stay out!"

"Why the hell are you dressed like that if you freak out when I see you?"

"You're making me!"

Alucard glared over the pillow thrown in his face. "Did you invite that Mosquiton character like I told you to?"

Seras sighed and grumbled, "Yes, but I think he got lost again. I don't like this…" Seras tugged at the skimpy night dress, "I don't think it's right…and Integra will blow your balls out again for it."

Alucard winced. "Please!" His thighs tightened. "Try and find out why he smells like a vampire."

"Yes, master."

Alucard phased through the wall next to him and fell into the staircase to his room. He walked down slowly, his red duster cloak falling from his shoulders as he removed it. He took the hat and glasses, and put the lot over his arm. As he came down he stopped as he felt it was colder than he remembered, not that he minded, but it was strange… He peered down with his red eyes and took a step. There, behind his throne, and on his coffin, lay the strange Japanese woman. Then he slowly looked up. There were long icicles on the ceiling.

His mouth twisted into half a grin and a long fang poked out. He stepped casually into the room and tossed his things onto his throne. The woman looked up. She banged on the coffin as she stood and took a step back.

"Now, what are you doing down here?" Alucard leaned against his own coffin.

The woman slapped the coffin again. Alucard watched the strange behavior and wondered if she were mute. Then she began to shove at the lid to open it.

"Yikes, you move fast." Alucard almost laughed as he grabbed her from behind, "But I don't mind fast…" He hissed in her ear.

"Mosquiton!" The Japanese woman pushed the lid off and it clattered into the ground.

Alucard let go of the woman and looked inside his coffin. "What are you doing in there!"

The blue haired fool slowly opened his eyes to see Alucard glaring down at him furiously. He screamed and jumped out of the coffin. "Yuki! Why didn't you tell me!"

A/N: First draft late at night, typo's and grammar errors inevitable…


End file.
